


Never Forget

by flamebirds



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Bette's moving to LA, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick & Bette & Babs being friends, Dick is sad, Male-Female Friendship, Sad dick, but when have I acknowledged canon?, don't worry she moves back to Bludhaven in YJ canon, mainly Dick & Bette though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Bette's leaving and he didn't expect it to hurt this much.(Batfam Week 2018, Day 1: Separation)





	Never Forget

Bette gives him one of her signature winning grins, looping an arm around Barbara's shoulder. Her blonde hair is slightly tousled, her home that they all spent so much time in all now neatly packed into boxes. Artemis was going to be there but something came up with Wally, leaving just Babs and Dick to help their friend pack up.

"So, like, I'll see you guys soon?" She says.

Babs pulls her into a hug and Dick can see the fond smile tracing the blonde's lips as Barbara almost crushes her spine. "You're calling every day, got it?"

"As if you'd let me forget", she replies lightly, humor seeping into her tone.

He's going to miss her. The three of them had been friends for years, ever since he came to live with Bruce. They were the first two people his age that he really interacted with; Babs, through her father, and Bette, because she's Bruce's cousin and he had been assigned with babysitting duty when Dick was nine and Bette was ten. That became one of his favorite memories, the sound of her giggling at him climbing onto the chandelier one he would never forget.

And now it's ending. She's leaving for another city, leaving them behind, and Dick didn't expect it to hurt this much. He himself is set to leave for Bludhaven but at least that's nearby. He'll still be able to see Babs and Arty and they have the Team anyway. He doesn't have that with Bette and LA is so far away and he's not sure if he'd get away with using the zeta tubes. If he used them too much, she'd probably get suspicious. Bette's smart, even if she hides it sometimes, and there have been way too many close calls to her discovering their secret identities.

There won't be anymore. She'll leave and because she's Bette, because she's a social butterfly that thrives around people, she'll probably end up with new friends, one that won't be ditching her to go save the world and rather than saying that, they offer a paltry excuse. He has no idea why she's put up with them for so long and it _hurts_ to know that he'll never see her quirk her eyebrow at one of his lame reasons for leaving school in the middle of the day.

Warm arms wrap around his torso. Bette's tall, taller than Barbara, but his recent growth spurt has left him towering over all of them and she is no exception. She looks tiny, hugging onto him tightly.

"You better keep in contact", she mutters. "Or else I'll, like, kick you in the Richard."     

He sighs. "I know you would."

She buries her head in his chest and he acts like he can't feel his shirt growing wet, instead opting to stroke her hair. He's terrified that this is it, this is the last time he'll get to hug her and breathe in the familiar and calming smell of her flowery perfume. It could be, he knows that.

He doesn't want it to be. He really doesn't. Bette's... Bette's one of his best friends. She's the one who gets it when Bruce is being, well, _Bruce_ and she's the one who let him ramble for hours when he had a crush on Barbara. She's _Betty_. Every time he imagines the future, she's always there, with Wally and Babs and Bruce and the Team. 

He cries. Barbara is teary-eyed and he's positive that Artemis would be the same, were she there. His friend, his sister, is getting ready to leave. When he first came to live with Bruce, he didn't expect to get a family. But he did. And Bette is undeniably a part of it, one he'd rather keep by his side, especially after Jason.

Heart on her sleeve as always, Bette looks ready to break down into sobs as she gives him one last farewell hug.

"I love you assholes", she says through sniffles. "Tell Arty that too."

"We will", Babs promises. "So long as you remember to visit."


End file.
